the_golden_butterflyfandomcom-20200213-history
Otter
Otter is a Primary Green-Air Guard who currently resides in Air Tribe. He is roleplayed by Tekaramity. Physical Description Otter is an Euro-Brazilian Shorthair tomcat with sienna fur and white splotches. He has a 'z' like marking on his tail and 'red panda' markings on his face. Topped with a curl on his head, Otter's cheek fur is fluffed upward. Personality Technical worldview Observant - Otter is constantly drinking in the details of the world around him - almost excessively so. He occasionally misses the typical because he becomes so fixated on contemplating scenes and situations. His archival memory enables him to retain much detail about what he sees and hears, though he isn't yet proficient at overcoming challenges in the wild or resolving tensions between his fellow cats. For now, at least, although his youth and his fixations preclude him from gaining sufficient wisdom and insight, Otter is impressively observant concerning his own life as well as the goings-on and lives of his new tribe and tribesmates. His vigilance has been serving him well during his brief installment as an Air Tribe guard thus far. However... Smug - Otter has been recently developing a smug streak due to his overreliance on his own observations. He's begun to consider himself wiser than most cats twice or even thrice his age, and he's been judging an increasing number of traditions - whether they benefit or inhibit - as "suboptimal": inadequate for forging ahead toward an improved future. While he is a bit precocious and more often ponders such matters than most others his age would, he has, sadly, begun exchanging out humility and respect for a mostly-unwarranted aura of superiority. His new buzzword to label attitudes that he perceives to hinder progress is "restrictive." Perhaps the progress of time will begin to temper the encroaching narcissism - or, perhaps, it may merely reinforce his perceptions. Social outlook Life-respecting: Otter, during his observations, has come to respect the lives and varieties of all cats. He believes the recent war to have been excessively wasteful in light of the preexisting dangers of Nandryx as well as the potential for threats to arrive from the northern lands. He grew up in exile, somewhat far from the land of his parents, and as such is moderately aware of those unsavory northern threats. While he may be a touch paranoid in his musings, Otter sincerely wishes that the tribes would cooperate more readily and not care so deeply about territorial squabbles. He somewhat understands the roles of the Spirits in all this, yet he firmly believes that the actual cats could and should have done much more to prevent such widespread death. He isn't proactive (or audacious?) enough yet to attempt to effect any significant changes himself. Nonetheless, Otter is decently empathetic in this mindset of his. However... Dismissive - Otter's often a brat in operation. He scoffs at and dismisses several aspects of differing perspectives - some belonging to his new young tribesmates, others long taught by elder cats from both exile and Nandryx. A more mature cat might at least give more of an ear - and some consideration - to the words of his forerunners. Instead, Otter's right around that age and maturity level where he's both incomplete and overconfident in his development - a precarious life perch, to be sure. He's too certain that this recent war, like the war his parents had eluded, served no purpose other than to erase the lives of dozens of cats - and, so far, he's unaware of the complexity that drives this social network surrounding his snotty little frame. Personal ethic Responsible - Otter's diligent & conscientious enough to execute his daily tasks & practice his sparking during some of his spare time. He doesn't slack much, preferring instead to accomplish enough to justify spending free time learning about his new tribesmates & fulfilling his scattershot interests. He isn't entirely dutiful, of course - he takes his tribal role as a guard seriously in part because he wants to stay alive long enough to start convincing other cats of the "superiority" of his "solutions." Otter plans to stick to his duties in the understanding thatnot doing so would risk discipline or even (re-)banishment. Regardless, Otter has a healthy work ethic in his personal matters, and it is that same work ethic that drives him to be unmistakably responsible in almost every facet of his life. However... Badgering - Otter sees both his work ethic and his contemplations as irrepressible strengths that every single other cat ought to exhibit. As such, he's developed a rather nasty habit of badgering his fellow cats if they laze about or act illogically to his view. He has recently been known to even weaken friendships due to this overbearing approach. Otter often regrets this afterward, especially if he truly crushes a friend's heart with a hasty assertion or even a harmful insult, but he isn't entirely mature yet and therefore continues to often verbally push cats around. His own carelessness in this had landed him in trouble a few times already, and only time will tell if he matures and grows enough of a level head to stop verbally assaulting those who hold to vastly differing opinions and lifestyles - or, at the very least, if he'll stop slashing his friends' hearts with acerbic words. Idiosyncrasies Poetic - Otter has a respectable command of the language of the cats, and he's recently begun translating that into a little career as an oral poet. He's gradually becoming adept at devising catchy little verses which he enjoys reciting to his tribesmates and friends. Far less widespread are his personal poems, which he crafts solely for his closer friends - often, these express his feelings for that specific friend as well as any apologies for his aforementioned badgering and dismissals. Otter truly does love his friends; he'd just do well to demonstrate that more often beyond his structured poems and sincere apologies. He's too technical in his poetry, at any rate, but at least he's striving to improve. However... Motor tics - Otter has some odd tics that, as of late, have been disrupting conversations and his daily routines. For example, if he starts to grow irritated while debating, Otter thrice paws the ground with his front left leg. Pawing twice with his back right leg indicates that he's embarrassed about a mistake such as an off-balance misstep or a failure to catch his prey. The former has been occurring all too often due to his increasing dismissiveness; the latter has always occurred since he's an average physical specimen at best (partially explaining his dedication to honing his electrical skills). These little motor tics set him up as "Otter the Oddball" all too often, but at least Otter's not called that by everyone.....yet.